


Kiss me Ed's-Reddie

by Musical_memess



Series: IT Ships [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Coming Out, Dry Humping, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Truth or Dare, dont judge, i made this on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_memess/pseuds/Musical_memess
Summary: I made this at 5 in the morning and it's just a fucking mess. Not my best stories.Everyone's playing truth or dare when Bev dares Bill to kiss Stan. That causes everyone to come out at once.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT Ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718602
Kudos: 34





	Kiss me Ed's-Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my worst stories ever. Go read something good. But if you want out of context reddie shit, read on

Richie's POV

I've never let myself have a basic boy side. Like yea I've liked things regular boys would and I guess you could say I could be normal when I want to but one of the things I'll never let myself enjoy is human interaction. Human interaction such as dances. School dances more specifically. They've never really worked well for me. Just-the dancing and the people and ugh! I would easily rather chose death. But every other loser loved experiencing new things. Especially if it involved meeting new people. So imagine how everyone felt when they announced a school dance. I wasn't too thrilled but if I had Eddie by my side, then I convinced myself I would be ok. Eddie does that to any of us. If you had a small bit of self doubt or worry, Eddie Kaspbrak could smile and everything would fall apart. The world would disappear and it would just be you and him. It was relief in a human form. And I needed it. But anyway, the same day they announced the dance, everyone was so excited that we went to Bills house after school and had a sleepover. Anyway, that's where we are now. Bills house in a circle playing truth or dare. 

I sat next to Eddie and leaned on him. He leaned back and we all focused on Bill who was asking Stan a truth. 

"S-s-so S-S-S-Stan, w-w-who w-would you k-kiss out of e-e-everyone here?" Bill smirked. Obviously we all knew Stan was gonna say Bev. He's not gay. 

"oh well uh, if I want to kiss anyone here it would uh damn ok it-it would be you" Stan looked away. Everyone went red. Faces fully on fire. But everyone, out of everyone, Bill looked...happy? 

Bev understood. Not surprised. Bev looked at Bill "Hey Bill, truth or dare?"

Bill understood the language some how being spoke just from looks between them. I never understood that. 

"Dare" Bill replies with so much confidence. More then I could ever have. Bev looks at Stan then back at Bill. Then she has the fucking audacity and says "Bill I dare you to kiss Stan" 

Bill smiles "well a dare is a dare" he says looking over at Stan. 

Eddie looks up at me. "Jesus. Bill just doesn't have a stutter and suddenly everyone's gay"

I smile and bring my hand up to play with Eddies hair. "Yea that's how it goes" 

Eddie giggles and sits up. He moves so that hes sitting in my lap facing the circle. I hug him from behind and put my chin on his shoulder. He leans back into me and I smile. 

Stan looked over at Eddie "its called bisexual and that's what I am, dumbass" 

Bill went wide eyed "uh I'm bi as well" 

Bev smirks "So am I" 

I guess it was my turn "Hey guys uh" 

Everyone looked at me. Eddie pulled one of my hands off his chest and held it. I sigh and don't bother to move my chin that is resting on his shoulder. 

"So I'm gay" I speak out. 

"Richie are you really?" Eddie turns around and faces me. I nod "Fully gay. Not bi or anything" 

Eddie smiles. "Me too" I smile back and hold his hand tighter. 

Ben looked at all of us. "Mike anything you wanna tell us?" 

Mike smiles. "Pansexual" 

We all smile. Including Ben, the only straight one. 

"wait hey! I never got to kiss Bill!" Stan whines. Bill smiled and turns to him. 

I nuzzle my face into Eddies neck. Eddie smiles at me and I let myself peak to see Stan and Bill kiss. Bill leans in and cups Stan face. They connect lips and start to kiss. Eddie sighs and gives his full attention back to me. I look up at him and he giggles.

"Would you want to kiss me?" He whispers. I smile and nod. "I mean you would want to kiss me. Who wouldn't want all this?" 

He rolls his eyes. "asshole I was just about to kiss you" 

I lean in and whisper just so that he could hear me. "Kiss me Ed's"

He went red and filled the space between us. I smile and kiss back. He reaches up and tangles his hand in my hair. I let go of his hand I was still holding and reached up and cupped his face. He moved himself on my lap. I felt myself tense up. I felt myself get a bit hard. Just from the kissing. I speed up and he prods his tongue on my bottom lip. I let him. I stiffed a few moans and he lightly started to grind on me. I let myself grind back against him. I pant into his mouth and he returns with whines. I could of done this forever. When my lips were on Eddies everything was right. My crops were watered, my mind was at peace, homophobia didn't ever exist. It was needed. I felt like to finally be happy I had to kiss every second of the day. He pulled away and I was back in reality. He put his arms around my neck and kissed my jaw. I whine and groan the minute I feel his lips attach to my neck. Sucking and biting. He holds my skin through his teeth and licks it lightly. I groaned softly as he reached down and began to palm me.I grind into his hand and wish we could stay like this forever. 

"is this ok?" He whispered in my ear before he started to bite my earlobe. I nodded and slid my hands up his shirt. Touching his sides lightly. 

"Hey uh guys?" I hear Bev speak. We both pull away and face Bev.

"y-yea?" Eddie speaks lightly as he leans on me. 

I see Bill go wide eyed the minute he looks at me. "R-R-Richie y-y-y-your neck!" Bill gasps. Everyone looks at me. Speechless. I start to worry a bit. I look at Eddie and he mouths "Sorry." 

Bev smirks and winks as she hands me her phone, front face camera on. I smile and look at Eddie once I see it. My neck is covered in marks. Purple and red. I turn to face him. 

"Damn Ed's. These are beautiful" I play with his hair. He smiled before kissing me. I kissed back. 

"Hey I never even got to say-whatever" Bev giggles and turns away. I pull away and decide to try and socialize with the group. I look over and smile. Stan sat on Bills lap. Bills face was in Stan's neck biting. Stan looked like he was about to scream a moan any second. I look at Bev. 

"what-" 

She held a hand up and took a cig out of her purse and held it in between her teeth. She lit it and took a puff before facing me again. "Two new couples now" She winks. Referring to me and Eddie and Bill and Stan. I face Eddie.   
"are we a couple?"

He giggles. "I claimed you so uh-"

I giggle before kissing him again. "That works for me, babe" 

He smiled up at me and I peck his lips before pulling him back onto my lap.


End file.
